The witch
by The Writer Of The FanFiction
Summary: Maka is the new girl at DWMA, but she is hated by everyone because she is a half witch, half meister. Read the story to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer! I do not own Soul eater!

* * *

Maka walked into the school and she could feel everyone's eyes on her. Looking at the back of her head then to the book she had strapped to her lower back. She waited outside class Crescent moon to be called in. The teacher waved his hand and i entered the room making everyone look at me. "Class this is our new student. Please introduce yourself," The teacher who's same was Stein said.

"I am Maka Albarn and I am-" But she was cut off.

"You know they don't allow witches here right?" Some guy in the front row yelled, making everyone gasp.

"You are partly right I am a half witch, the other half is meister. Since i am a half witch lord death tested me, and said i won't go under the influence of madness." Maka said and everyone was still staring at her wearily.

"You may take the seat over there" Stein said pointing to a seat the was empty next to a group of people. (Soul eater gang!) Maka walked over to there and sat down.

"Hi I am Patty!" Exclaimed a girl with blonde hair and a cowboy outfit on.

"Patty don't talk to witches," A girl who looked kinda like her except she had long hair and smaller breasts.

"Ow come on sis, She doesn't seem that bad," The gril named Patty complained, but Maka ignored them and listened to the teacher. But her thoughts were intrupited by a certain bluet.

"IS THAT THE BOOK OF EBION!" He shouted and everyone looked at me, even the teacher.

"Y-yes Lord death gave it to m-me," Maka stuttered uncomfortable by the sudden attention.

"Maka you shouldn't have that book, please go to the death room," Stein said and i stood up and nodded. I walked down the stares and walked out the room.

I went to the death room and walked in. "Maka-Chan why were you sent here?" Lord death asked loudly.

"Professor Stein sent me because he saw the Book of Ebion and said i shouldn't have it," Maka said unstrapping the book. She went to hand it to lord death but he held his hand away.

"No, no the book chose you that makes it yours," Lord death said and turned to his mirror as i strapped the book back into place. "The teachers please," Lord death said and all the teachers of the school showed up on the mirror. Lord death motioned for Maka to stand next to him, "This girl here has the persimission to use the book of Ebion do not give her a hard time about it," Lord death said and all the teachers nodded, He then turned to Maka and said "You may go back to class now," She nodded and walked out the room.

When she enter the crescent moon class Stein looked at her and she took her seat. "you are cool," Patty whispered in Maka's ear.

"Patty you shouldn't talk to witches," Liz said and glared at Maka. Maka looked away embarrassed.

"but sis she said she is a half witch and lord death approved of her," Patty whined not aware that everyone was watching the two. Everyone but Maka.

"That doesn't mean she couldn't snap any minute!" Liz exclaimed and others nodded in agreement.

"Doesn't mean we should treat her differently," Patty said loudly.

"Why are they doing that?" Maka mumbled to herself. Maka stood up and walked down to the front of the class room, and left. She ran to the bath room, and ran into one of the stalls. After making sure no one was in the bath room. "Why does everyone hate me?" Maka cried. Little did she know that Liz and patty were sent to find her.

"Hey sis do you hear crying?" Patty asked her big sister quietly. Liz nodded and they walked over to one of the stalls.

"Its not like i asked to be born half witch. I have spent my whole life trying to prove to everyone that i wont give into madness" Maka cried.

"Hey Patty i feel kinda bad now," Liz whispered.

Maka looked up finally sensing the two weapon souls. "Why are you two here?" Maka asked quietly.

"Maka we were sent to get you since its our fault you ran out," Patty said scratching the back of her head.

"I am sorry," Liz said and Maka opened the door slowly because she could tell by there souls that they were really sorry.

"Come on," Patty said as Maka walked out the stall.

"You aren't afraid of me?" Maka asked the two.

"Oh i am terrified my baby sis though has no fears," Liz said as she put her arm around Patty's shoulder.

"Okay I'll come back," Maka said quietly and Liz and Patty both grabbed one of her arms. "Um what are you doing?" Maka asked.

"This is what friends do silly," Patty said laughing.

"What are friends?" Maka asked and they turned and looked at her.

"You have never had a friend before," Liz asked and Maka shook her head.

"I am feared by humans and hated by witches," Maka said as they walked into the Class room. "I-I am sorry," Maka said and bowed to Stein.

"we are to we kinda made her to sad," Liz said scratching her head.

"Take your seats," Stein said and we all walked up to our seats.

"thanks" Maka Whispered to Liz and Patty as they sat down.

After class when Liz and Patty left, a few kids came up to Maka. "What do you think we should do to the little witch girl?" one boy asked the other two.

"Beat her up!" The other kid said and the third kid nodded his head in agreement. All three of them pounced on Maka making her fall down, and when she was down on the ground they kicked her.

"Why are you doing this!" Maka exclaimed.

"Because you are a witch," The third boy said.

"hey look why don't we mess with the book of ebion?" The second guy suggested.

"NO!" Maka shouted trying to take the book back from them.

"Little witch doesn't want us to touch her magical book," The first guy said laughing evilly.

"Please the book will hurt you," Maka said coughing up some blood. "its to powerful for you,"

"What did you say?!" The third guy exclaimed.

"Did you just say we are weak!" The second guy yelled as he kicked Maka hard. "Open the book!"

The first guy opened the book and were pushed back by a wall of wind. "What the Hell!" The first guy yelled.

"I told you the book only listens to me," Maka coughed, and they all started kicking her again. They kicked her a few more times and then dropped the book on her and left. Maka was to broken to move or do anything. So she layed there in a pile of her own blood. No one came looking for her.

{The next day}

"i wonder were Maka is" Patty said as she entered the class room with her sister. They walked over to there seats and Liz screamed at the top of her lungs. there lay Maka passed out from blood loss. "Sis we got to get her medical attention," Patty said.

Soul came over "Ill carry her, Grab her book" Soul said as he bended down and picked Maka up. When he touched her hand he felt electricity run through his vains

After awhile waiting in the nurses office Maka finally woke up. "What happened?" Maka asked and noticed three faces looking at her. "Um who is that?" Maka said pointing to the white haired red eyed boy.

"That is soul. Maka what happened we found you laying in a pile of your own blood," Liz said looking at Maka concerned.

Maka looked around searching for her book and Patty walked over to her and gave it to Maka. "Thank you. I was attacked by three guys," Maka said getting quiet.

"Who were they will take them down!" Patty said with fire in her eyes.

"i don't know their names," Maka said quietly. "Even if i did i wouldn't do anything about it," Maka whispered and Soul got in her face clearly angry.

"Maka you have to get those three back, you lost a lot of blood, you have a broken rib, A fractured leg, and a broken arm," Soul said.

"You just don't understand everything i do affects me. If one day i decide to wear all black the madness will think it has control over me. If i do something bad such as 'get someone back' I could fall under the madness spell." Maka said starting to get angry. "Calm down Maka in and out," Maka whispered to herself.

"You have to do something those jerks harmed you! You could have died!" Soul exclaimed.

"I agree with soul, they need to be punished," Liz said cracking her knuckles. "No one hurts my friend and gets away with it,"

"No these injuries are nothing," Maka said and tried to get out of the bed but was held down by soul.

"Maka you shouldn't get up," Soul warned and Maka shook her head and gathered power. The three that was in there, their eye went as wide as watermelons when they saw Maka glowing with power.

"There all better," Maka said dismissing the power. She got out of the bed and walked around. "A little stiff legs but at least I don't have broken bones anymore," Maka commented as she say down on the edge of the bed.

"Witches can't heal themselves," Liz said dumbfound.

"But i am a half witch," Maka said waving her finger around. "I don't use dark spells i focus on the elements and some healing magic,"

"What kind of elements," Patty said eyes glowing.

"Water, earth, fire, and air," Maka said and Patty got a devilish smile. "Patty i don't use my magic for devilish proposes," Maka said making Patty pout.

"Can you heal anyone?" Soul asked and Maka looked at him, and nodded. "Cool,"

"As long as it is not infected with madness." Maka said.

"We can take you to class," Liz volentered.

"Okay," Maka said and looked down at her clothes. "What about my clothes?" Maka asked and she regretted it when she saw Liz's face.

"Don't worry I'll handle it," Liz said and grabbed Maka's hand.

"NO DON'T LET HER TAKE ME!" Maka shouted and Patty and Soul laughed their butts off. Five minutes later Maka was standing in front of a mirror wearing a black trench coat, and under it was a cream vest which was over a long sleeve with shirt and she was wearing a red plaid mini-skirt that showed off her legs. "Liz why are my legs showing like this!" Maka exclaimed.

"Maka my dear you have great legs look at soul he is drooling over those legs." Liz said as she handed Maka the book of ebion. Maka looked back at soul and he wasn't even looking at her. "now that hair, you can't leave it down all the time," Liz said as she pulled Maka's hair up into pig tails.

"Liz i look like a kid," Maka said.

"no you don't now lets get to class," Liz said as she pulled Patty, Soul, and Maka along with her. When Maka stepped into the class room the whole class turned and gasped at her apearence. Liz smiled proudly.

"I thought you were still in recovery Maka," Stein said.

"N-no I am fine," Maka stuttered. Stein motioned for her and the others too take their seat.

When Maka was walking up the stares she saw the three guys that attacked her and when she passed their desk one of the guys reached out and tripped Maka making her face face forward on the ground. "Maybe you should have just died there," the guy who sat next to the one that tripped Maka said. Soul got real angry at the three, as did Liz, and Patty and they full out attacked them. Maka got off the floor and back up against the wall. Afraid of getting hurt. But she drew the line when she saw their bloody face.

Maka grabbed the book of Ebion from behind her back and opened it. "I the half witch Maka cast the spell calm!" Maka shouted and they stopped fighting. Maka closed the book and put it back behind her back.

"Maka take your friends to their seats, you three death room now!" Stein exclaimed and Maka grabbed soul, Liz and Patty.

"What were you three thinking attacking someone over a witch," Kid said, and the three pinned their glares on him.

"Don't talk about Maka like that," Liz said.

"Yeah Maka is a cool girl. If i wasn't paired with you kid i woould pair with her in a heart beat. I mean come on she can heal other people!" Patty exclaimed quiet loudly and everyone look at Maka. After class Maka was bombarded with weapons wanting her to be their meister.

"I hardly think any of you could match my wavelength, " Maka said, but they kept asking anyways. Maka finally slipped away from the crowds when she ducked into the music room. When she entered she heard someone playing the piano quite beautifully. When the song was done the person playing the shadows stood up and Maka saw it was Soul. Maka came out of the shadows clapping. "You are amazing," Maka commented.

"Not really," Soul said looking away embarrassed.

"Liar," Maka said and took her gloves off. "why did you help me today?" Maka asked Soul.

"i don't know," Soul said.

"Okay why did you attack those tree in class earlier," Maka asked.

"Because they are the ones that hurt you," Soul said and Maka was shocked by his answer.

"How did you find that out?" Maka asked.

"I saw the way you stared at them," Soul said quietly. Maka walked up to him.

"I have decided," She simply said.

"Decided on what?" Sou asked.

"That you are going to become my weapon," Maka said and held her hand out, "What do you say?"

Soul smiled and grabbed her hand. "I say Hell yeah,"

"Good," Maka said smiling wide and bright. 'I finally found my weapon,'

* * *

Thanks for reading!

R&R

Till next time

Byeee


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer! I do not and never will own Soul Eater, If i did well lets say our SoulXMaka fans would be happy. very happy.

* * *

"So you found a weapon?" Lord death asked Maka as they set down for tea.

"Yes his name is Soul 'Eater' Evans," Maka replied sipping her tea.

"Trying to become like your father i see," Lord death replied teasingly.

"Yes I want to be a great grim ripper like you father," Maka said (WAIT what on earth did i just write! Yep that is right ladies and gentlemen Lord death is Maka's father! Yes this does mean that Maka is Half witch Half grim reaper! Man does lord death have some explaining to do!)

"That is great Maka I know you will make a great leader to meisters and weapons when i can no longer be the leader," (Aka death to lord death! lol aren't i funny!) Lord death said.

"You still haven't told kid yet," Maka said barley above a whisper.

"I don't know how he will take to you being his older sister, and being a half witch none the less," Lord death said and Maka nodded.

"He will find out sooner or later that his is not the true heir," Maka said and lord death nodded.

"I know my dear, I know," Lord death said and sipped on his tea.

"Kid has been training for years for this Papa, everyone want him to be the true leader," Maka whispered. "My magic won't keep the three lines on him for much longer papa. Once people see them back on me they are going to get angry," Maka said

"I know Maka How do you tell your son that everything he has worked for is for nothing," Lord death said.

"He should be the leader Papa, Everyone loves him and Hates me." Maka said sipping her tea to hide the tears that were forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Maka the power will only go to you," Lord death said looking at Maka.

"I just know that they won't accept it. Kid is who they love," Maka said and this time a tear did slip out.

Lord death wiped her tear off very fatherly, and Maka smiled. "Yes they will Maka once they see how good and pure you are. Anyway you should focus on making Soul your death scythe," Lord death said and sipped his tea.

"I still can't believe that he agreed to be my partner," Maka mumbled.

"Maka do you know why I am letting you make you death scythe?" Lord death asked and even though Maka knew she decided to humor him this one time. "It is because the bond between the Meister and Weapon is a great thing. You fight off bad things that enter yours and your partners soul. Such things like madness. By you creating your own death scythe this allows you to form a strong bond with your weapon and even though he may not know it he helps fight the madness that is in you,"

"Thank you Papa," Maka said and smiled.

"Now on to the topic of the three boys that were in here earlier, Care to explain Maka?" Lord death asked and Maka looked away.

"They came up to me yesterday, " Maka started.

"And?" Lord death asked cutting in. (Guess he is impatient)

"Ah always impatient," Maka said

"When it comes to the fact you where in the nurses office and i would like to know why yes," Lord death said seeming very fatherly.

Maka smiled at him, "Such a caring father. Anyways when they came up they said thing s like a witch doesn't belong here, and they kicked me and punched me to the floor. Then they grabbed the book of Ebion and opened it- After i warned them not to- and were sent flying back. They came back up to me annoyed mad at me thinking it was my fault for their stupidity. They kicked and punched me more till i was bleeding every where they dropped my book on me and left me there. Liz, Patty, and Soul came in the next morning to see me passed out in a pool of my blood. They rushed me to the nurses office. When e got back to the class room one of the three boys tripped me and Liz, Patty, and Soul full out attacked them. And that is everything that has happened so far" Maka explained and dropped her voice.

"Maka I think those boys are Pre-Kishins, " Lord death said and Maka gasped. "yes. This will be yours and Souls first mission. if tomorrow when you see them use your soul perception and if their souls are kishin eggs get rid of them. The longer they are closer to human souls they have a higher chance of influencing more students. You can not hesitate. I will inform Professor Stein of this and if they are indeed Kishin eggs inform him and he will get all the students out of the cross fire," Lord death said and Maka nodded her head.

"I understand Papa," Maka said and stood, She bowed and walked out of the death room. Maka saw soul sitting outside the door and ran over to him.

"I am sorry I took to long Lord Death wanted to know what happened today,and!" Maka said happily

"And what?" Soul asked noticing Maka was extremely happy.

"We got our first mission!" She exclaimed loudly.

"Maka quiet down," Soul said and she pouted but was quiet. "Anyway what is the mission?" He asked and Maka smiled.

"bullies are bad you know?" Maka said deciding she was going to make a game out of this.

"What do you mean?" Soul asked confused.

"Bullies are mean they hit you punch you and hurt you real bad," Maka said and people around her probably thought she was wacko.

"Maka just tell me what the mission is!" Soul exclaimed and Maka pouted again.

"You are not fun. Anyways the mission is to take down three possible Kishin eggs," Maka said and smiled, soul smiled to. "The target, the three boys that attacked me,"

"Really?" Soul asked needing information.

"Apparently they are Pre-Kishins right now, If tomorrow I see a change in their souls through my Soul perception we are to eliminate them with out hesitation." Maka said repeating her fathers words.

"sounds cool, and it's three souls," Soul said and smiled.

* * *

{next day}

Maka was the first person in the room. She watched as peole began to fill in. Soul saw her and walked up to her desk and sat in the chair next to her. Maka smiled up at him and he smiled back. Liz took the seat that was behind her and patty took the seat that was next to her. Maka smiled at them and they smiled back. Maka saw he half brother kid walk in and glare at his weapons then at Maka. He took the seat next to Liz. The next to enter was BlackStar and his weapon Tsubaki. They took the two seats next to Soul and Tsubaki waved at Maka who waved back. Maka waited and the three targets never entered. Stein entered and began class. five minutes later three boys stepped into class late. Maka saw their souls and stood up soul standing as well.

"Professor!" Maka said and he nodded. Maka turned to soul and he transformed making the students gasp. Maka ran down and stood in front of the three.

"Students out of the class room now!" Professor Stein yelled and all the students ran out the room. The three tried to get by but Maka blocked them with soul.

"You have strayed from the path of righteousness, your soul becoming a Kishin egg," Maka said and there eyes widened then they grinned evilly. Two of the boys transformed and the last guy caught them. "Soul!"

"Yeah this is gonna be fun," Soul said and Maka could practically could hear him smirking.

"Your soul Is Mine!" Maka and Soul shouted and Maka blocked an attack.

Maka blocked their attacks easily making them more angry.

"Maka quite toying with them," soul said exasperated

"Fine i guess I can attack now," Maka said and shoved the bottom of souls handle into the lead guys chin. caught off guard Maka quickly turned and easily sliced them making three red souls appear.

Soul untransformed and swallowed the souls. "only nine-seven souls to go!" Maka exclaimed an soul nodded. Just then the door broke down as Soul's fan girls bombarded them. Maka took this chance and left to the death room.

Maka walked into the room and up to lord death. "Mission complete!" Maka announced and lord death turned and look at her.

"Way to go Maka!" Lord death said. "Only nine-seven souls to go!"

Maka looked around and hen said, "Thank you Papa now I know what it feels like to hold a weapon in my hands,"

"It is a great feeling is it not," Lord death said and Maka nodded. "Oh before I forget there is going to be a party tonight for the beginning of winter, I would be very pleased if you were to attend."

"Of course Papa," Maka said and bowed.

"Thank you, you will need to be here by seven and up on the stage with me and kid," Lord death said and Maka's eyes widened.

"Are you going to tell him?" Maka asked

"No i would just like you there to others it would seem I just want to keep in eye on you, but i really want you there because you are my eldest child,"

"Of course Papa I will see you then," Maka said, bowed and left the death room. colliding with kid who was angry. "I am sorry," Maka said and bowed as he stormed past her she could see the three lines flicker. 'my magic won't hold for much longer,' Maka thought to herself.

* * *

Yay! second chapter is done!

favorite & review!

Bye bye for now!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer! I do not own Soul Eater! *sigh*

* * *

When Maka Told Liz that she would be attending the Party for the beginning of winter Liz was jumping up and down where as Patty was looking at Maka apologetically. And after an hour of shopping with Liz Maka understood the look.

"LIZ I WILL NOT WEAR THIS!" Maka shouted at Liz as she exited the dressing room in a very short black dress. It barley reached her knees.

"I don't know what you are talking about Maka you look hot," Liz said as she pilled more dresses in Maka's hands "Try ALL of these on," Liz said as she pushed Maka back into the dressing room.

"Liz you are crazy there are to many here and half of them are more like tops!" Maka exclaimed and threw like ten dresses over the door.

"but Maka!" Liz said and Maka could hear her pout.

"No!" She said and pilled off the Black dress and pulled on a long winter blue evening dress that had a long back. Maka looked at herself in the mirror. She looked beautiful. The dress had short off the shoulder sleeves and the back actually covered her back.

Maka heard voices out side the dressing room. She walked out and everyone who was there gasped. "What?"

"Maka that is the dress!" Liz exclaimed and hugged her. Maka looked around and saw that, Soul, BlackStar, Kid, Tsubaki, and Patty had joined them

"It looks amazing on you!" Patty exclaimed and hugged her giraffe.

"How will it look with my book strapped too my back" Maka asked and liz shook her head.

"You will not have your book with you," Liz said and grabbed the book before Maka could get it.

"Fine if you want to be sucked into the book be my guest. When left alone the book gets bored and likes to mess with people by sucking them in and going through all the chapters," Maka said and Liz paled. "My favorite part is how it will switch your genders," Maka smirked and the book was back in her hands.

"It really does that?" Patty asked.

"Of course it does, The book is powerful on its own, bring in a witch the book accepts and it is ten time stronger. now try and get rid of the books chosen witch or try to use the book on your own, the book will go on a rampage or will suck you in," Maka said as she walked back into the dressing room to change. She came back out with the dress in her hands and she noticed that everyone was really quiet. "Is there something wrong?"

"N-No we were just wondering about your past," Tsubaki said and Maka stopped her movements 'what should I say? The truth i suppose and ill leave out the part about papa,' Maka thought to herself.

"I was raised by witches, but I never liked it there, on day when I was less then four years old I over heard some witches talking about me the Half bred scum. I ran away. Lord death found me and took me in under protection. I have been training since then to become strong and fight madness and kill witches and Kishins. Never in my life have I had second thoughts about what I had done. One year ago on my sixteenth birthday I was given the test of the book. I proved my self worthy of the book. Then I came here. I am seven-teen now!" Maka said and smiled at them.

"Wow You Tsubaki and Soul are the oldest of our group!" Patty shouted 'thats what she is focused on!'

"Don't mind her. You don't look seven-teen," Liz said as she calmed her younger sister down who pouted at this.

"Yeah I have been told that I am pretty short and don't have a very big chest," Maka said as she scratched the back of her head. "how old are all of you?"

"I am sixteen, patty and Kid just turned fourteen, and BlackStar is fifteen. Soul and Tsubaki are seven-teen as well," Liz said and Maka nodded.

"So kid, and patty are the youngest of the group," Maka said though she already knew this, kid was born shortly after Maka was taken in by her father.

"Yeah but he is supper smart," Patty said and jumped on his back.

"That would be expected for the son of lord death himself," Maka said and looked at kid from the corner of her eye. Patty was still on his back and he was yelling about her messing his symmetry up. "Hey Liz do they like each other?" Maka asked Liz when she had taken her to look at shoes next.

"Who?"

"Patty and Kid," Maka said and shook her head at a pair of black heels Liz had held up, and Liz pouted.

"I know Patty does I just hope kid does and doesn't hurt her if he does," Liz said craking her knuckles.

"If he hurts Patty we can put him through the book of Ebion," Maka said and Liz looked up at her.

"Thats the most amazing threat I have ever heard! I approve!" Liz shouted drawing attention to her.

"Is there anyone you like?" Maka asked and Liz blushed.

"Yeah his name is Mifune. He is seven-teen and smoken hot! He is very protective over his sister," Liz said and Maka nodded

"What is his sisters name?" Maka asked

"Angela," Liz said still in her day dream about her crush Mifune. Maka's eyes widened.

"Little witch Angela? I thought she was gone!" Maka exclaimed and Liz pulled out of her day dream.

"You know her?" Liz asked, and Maka nodded.

"I was protecting her and teaching her then one day she was kidnapped when I was out," Maka said in a rush. "I have to see her! Will she be at the party tonight?"

"She usually is with Mifune so probably," Liz said eyeing her. "Are you going to pick out some shoes or not?" Liz asked changing the topic.

"Those," Maka said pointing at a pair of black ballet flats and Liz pouted.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, come one lets go!" Maka said much more excited about the party tonight.

* * *

{At the party}

Maka was one of the first people to arrive so she walked over to were her Father, Brother and his weapons were standing. "Hello Lord death," Maka said and bowed her head.

"Hello Maka!" Lord death exclaimed and Maka walked up over to him. "Its great to have you here!"

"It is great to be here Lord death." Maka said and smiled at her Father.

"You should get off the stage people will begin filling in soon," Kid said annoyed.

"Lord death wished for me to stand up here with you all," Maka said and looked at kid. She seemed to be the only one noticing the three lines flickering.

Soon the room was filled with people Meisters and weapons alike. "Welcome all! Let us celebrate the beginning of winter!" Lord death shouted and everyone began to talk again. 'Papa and his short speeches,' Maka mused to her self.

"Father." Kid said and took the mic from Father making everyone quiet down again. "Let us celebrate the fall of the snow and the beginning of a new season, Everyone please enjoy yourselves," Kid said and everyone clapped. 'He really should be the leader,' Maka thought to herself and her father turned and looked at he like he knew what she was thinking, she mouthed Sorry. Then she examined the room. Then she was dragged away by Liz.

"Liz what are you doing?" Maka asked as Liz pulled her around the room, obviously searching for someone. She left out a girly scream and took off in a ran and barreled into someones arms.

"Mifune I haven't seen you in awhile," Liz said and Maka looked up at the man. Maka saw someone behind the Mans legs.

"Angie?" Maka asked and the girl squealed and jumped into Maka's arms.

"Maka! Angie missed you!" Angela said and barred her face in Maka's hair.

"Angie I was so worried! I was afraid you were killed!" Maka exclaimed and noticed Liz and her boyfriend looking at her weirdly. "I am sorry I am the half Witch Maka I was Angie's teacher, and guardian." Maka said and bowed to Mifune though it was difficult with Angie latched on to her.

"Maka was worried Mifune," Angie said in the most adorable voice ever.

"I am Mifune Angela's older brother and guardian," Mifune said and tried to take Angie off Maka but Angie held on tight.

"No! I wanna stay with Maka!" Angie shouted and some people began to stare.

"She is fine. She used to do this all the time," Maka told Mifune, and he nodded walking off holding Liz's hand. "so would you like to meet my weapon and my friends," Maka asked the girl in her arms

"You found a weapon!" Angie exclaimed and nodded her head. I walked over to my group of friends and they stared at the girl then at me.

"Maka who is this girl?" Tsubaki asked.

"This is Angie she is a witch under lord deaths protection. I was her teacher and guardian, one day I came over to her place and she was missing, everyone assumed she was dead," Maka told everyone who nodded. except kid who glared at the little witch. "Angie this is my partner Soul, he is a scythe. The blue haired boy is BlackStar, and the girl next to him is Tsubaki. That is kid and next to him is Patty," Maka said and pointed at each of them.

"I don't like the black haired boy with the flickering stripes," Angie whispered in Maka's ear.

"I will be right back," Maka said and ran to the other side of the room. "You saw the stripes flicker?" Maka asked Angie and she nodded. Maka ran a hand through her hair, "It won't be long now," Maka said "I could possibly keep them there for a few more months but then it will be out," Maka said out loud.

"Maka what are you talking about?" Angie asked in her to cute for words voice.

"Nothing. You should be nice to Kid he is the son of lord death," Maka said and Angie smiled.

"He glares at me and you," Angie whispered her head hung low.

"He has something against witches," Maka said and Angie nodded her head slowly. "So how is life with your older brother?" Maka asked the child.

"He is really nice and protects me from bad people who try to kill me, but I don't get to training in magic anymore," Angie said eyes glowing with love.

"That is nice. Were are you at I would love to come and see you," Maka said, and Angie frowned.

"To far away,"

"why don't you live with me? Soul will be moving in soon so that is one more person to protect you," Maka said and smiled. The girl's eyes got big and she smiled huge.

"I would love to!" She shouted and threw hers arms around Maka once more.

"I can't wait to live with you again," Maka whispered and the girl nodded. "I have to inform lord death that you aren't dead," Maka said and Angie nodded. Maka walked to were lord death was standing talking to the teachers.

Lord death saw Maka and dismissed the teachers, "Maka my dear who is that you have there?"

"the witch Angela," Maka said

"I was told she was dead," Lord death said and Maka nodded.

"Big brother came got me," Angie said "He protected me, but I wanna live with Maka again," The girl said tightening her grip on Maka.

"That is fine with me! Maka could start teaching you again," Lord death said and clapped his hands together.

"Thank you Lord Death," Maka said and bowed.

"Maka why do you bow to everyone?" Angie asked when they had walked away from lord death.

"Well I lived in Japan for a year after you were gone so I am accustomed to it, I actually just moved back." Maka replied.

"I wish it would snow," Angie said looking out the window, then back at Maka with a grin. "Maka would you please make it snow?" She asked in her cute voice.

"Yeah make it snow!" BlackStar shouted making Maka jump. She turned and her group of friends had gathered around her. Maka put Angie on the floor and unstrapped the book of Ebion from its place. She opened the book to a page with a snow flake on it.

"Half witch Maka asks you to make it snow," Maka whispered to the book and little snow flakes began to fall. Everyone gasped and looked around to see who made it snow. Lord death smiled at Maka and gave her a thumbs up. "The snow won't make you cold but it will act as normal snow so it will melt against your skin," Maka said as she strapped the book back in place. People began to laugh and dance in the snow. Angie was twirling around catching snow flakes in her mouth. BlackStar was dancing with Tsubaki. Liz was dancing with her boyfriend, and Kid had just asked patty to dance. Maka smiled at all of them and hadn't realized her father come up behind her.

"See you will do just fine," Lord death said and Maka looked around them.

"I have something to tell you," Maka said an Lord death nodded leading her to a quiet corner. "Even Angela is seeing the lines flicker on kids head." Maka told lord death. "My powers will only hold for a few more months Papa,"

"I know Maka," Lord death said.

"Papa the thing that will hurt the most it when he finds out on his own and not from you," Maka said.

"You are right but how do I tell him it though," Lord death asked and Maka shrugged her shoulder.

"I will hold it till the day after The D.W.M.A founding party, but I will not be able to hold it. That gives you three months to tell him," Maka said and her Father nodded.

* * *

Third Chapter done! Yay!

Favorite and Review

Bye bye for now!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Soul eater.

* * *

Maka, Angie, and Soul walked a big a mansion. Soul and Angie's widen when they see the giant mansion. "You live here!" Soul shouted.

"Yeah. I know its big but I now only got Lord death to remove the cameras," Maka said and grabbed them when they weren't moving.

"You live here alone Maka?" Angie asked looking up at the witch.

"Well I have a very magical cat named Blair that lives with me," Maka said and opened the door. She walked in and threw her arms up. "Home sweet home!" She yelled and a purple cat ran up and jumped into her arms.

"Maka your home!" The cat yelled scaring Soul and Angie. "And you brought fresh meat," The cat said eyeing soul.

"Blair don't think about it," Maka said but the at had already hopped out of her arms and transformed into her human mode.

"Hello handsome," Blair said and soul fell back with a bloody nose.

"MAKA CHOP!" Maka yelled slamming the book between the girls kitty ears. Blair transformed back into a cat and took off. "Soul get up," Maka said as she touched souls unmoving body with her shoe. "Think he's dead Angie?" Maka asked the little with girl who had left to chase the cat.

Soul sat up wiping his nose. "Chose any room you want except the masters that is mine. Do not go into the room marked lab. That room has potions all in it and some of them could kill you or transform you into to a frog," Maka said and walked up the stairs to her room.

A few minutes after Maka went up to the room Soul stood up and was about to go upstairs to claim his room but was stopped by a knock on the door. Soul walked to the door and opened it to revel a mail man with a package. "Here," The dude said and handed soul a package that was addressed to Maka.

"Maka there is a package for you!" Soul yelled eyeing the package. Maka ran down the stairs and practically flew to soul. She yanked the package from his hands and opened it to reveal a blue skirt a white trench coat. A white shirt with a sailor collar and a red tie.

"Yes!" Maka exclaimed and took off to her room.

Maka ran into her room and took off the clothing she was wearing, and slipped on the clothing that had came. She walked back down the stairs were soul was confused. "I have to go out. keep Angie out of the room marked lab," Maka said and walked out the door.

{with Maka}

Maka walked into the death room, almost skipping. "Hello Maka," Lord death said then turned around.

"Hello Lord death, Spirit," Maka said bowing to her father and his death scythe.

"Hello Maka how is everyone treating you," Spirit asked.

"Alright for the most part Spirit," Maka said. "Oh thank you very much for letting me use your last name," Maka said and bowed to the death scythe.

"Anything for you Maka," Spirit said then walked out the death room.

"I see you got your Spartoi uniform," Lord death said.

"Yes, I did father," Maka said and they sat down to drink some tea. "After a year of training in Japan I finally was able to join them," Maka said sipping her tea.

"I am quite proud. But remember you will be taking Spartoi level missions for you and Soul," Lord death said sipping his tea as well.

"I understand Papa," Maka said and smiled. "I still can't believe they accepted me to join their ranks,"

"You are quite strong Maka," Lord death said.

"Thank you Papa," Maka said smiling.

{Mean while}

As soon as Maka left Soul flipped out his phone dialing BlackStar, "Dude get over here her place is freaking huge," Soul said on the phone then hung up.

not even five minutes later BlackStar was gawking at the mansion. "WHY DOESN'T A STAR LIKE ME GET A MANSION!" BlackStar exclaimed and soul pulled him inside the house.

"Maka took off so- besides Angela- we have the place to our selves," Soul said but BlackStar had already ran up the stairs. Soul sighed and followed the idiot till they were standing in front of Maka's room. "Dude she said not to go in there," Soul said but BlackStar had already opened the door to her room. They both stepped in to the very clean room.

"Whoa girls a book worm," BlackStar looking at the book cases that lined the walls. He walked over to one self then began laughing.

"What is it?" Soul asked walking over to the book shelf BlackStar was standing in front of.

"The girl has a whole book case full of Manga!" BlackStar laughed and soul sighed grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and dragging him out of Maka's room. BlackStar got out of souls grip and took off down the hall. Then he suddenly stopped in front a a room called lab. Soul caught up to him when he had stopped.

"What?" Soul asked and BlackStar pointed at the door. "Oh Maka said she has potions and stuff in here," Soul said and BlackStar grinned evilly and opened the door. When they opened the door there was an alchemy station in front of a window and book cases around the walls that held potions and ingredients for potions.

"Whoa cool," BlackStar said and picked up a green potion. "croak potion. What the hell is that?" BlackStar yelled the opened the potion and drank it when soul wasn't looking.

Soul turned around just in time to see BlackStar swallowing some kind of green potion. "Soul *Croak* What *croak* The *croak* Hell is *croak* Wrong with me?" BlackStar croaked. Literally. Soul walked over and took the potion from BlackStar's hands.

"Croak Potion' Are you really that dump as to actually swallow a potion. Maka said there are potions in here that can kill you." Soul said and BlackStar turned green. "What the Hell!" Soul shouted and BlackStar began to turn into a frog. Soul pulled out his phone and dialed Maka. "Hello Maka,"

{With Maka}

Maka's phone rang and she picked it up. 'Hello Maka'

"What?"

'Um BlackStar drank some potion,'

"He WHAT!" Maka shouted and stood up. "WHAT WAS THE POTION CALLED!" Maka yelled/asked.

'Croak Potion,'

"Oh that will only make the person croak like a frog," Maka said.

'But he is turning into a frog,'

"Did he have something to drink before he drank the potion?" Maka asked and she could hear Soul asking the Idiot BlackStar.

'Yeah orange juice'

Maka slapped herself "Idiots! When you mix orange juice with Croak potions it turns them into a frog!"

'Yeah I get that now'

"I'll be there soon. We have to do something soon. when the sunsets today he will permanently be stuck like that." Maka said and hung up turning to her father. "I must go BlackStar drank one of my potions," Maka said and Lord death nodded before Maka ran out.

* * *

Cliffy! Maka has to race to turn BlackStar back to normal before sunset or he will be stuck like that forever!

Sorry for the short chapter!

I hope you liked R&R

bye bye for now.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer! I do not own Soul Eater!

I would Like to thank everyone for the reviews this story has gotten.

Thank you!

* * *

Maka ran all the way to her house and didn't bother to shut the door behind her. She ran up to her lab to see Soul holding what appeared to be BlackStar in frog form. She couldn't help so she bursted out laughing. He was all green and slimy with his abnormal blue hair still there.

"Maka you got to help him!" soul shouted and Maka stopped laughing walking over to one over her books.

"hmm," Maka said as she flipped through the pages. "I don't know what to do with him. If I was a full witch I would be able to turn him back, but i am a half witch therefore much weaker." Maka said and sighed. She knew very well how she could return him to normal, but that would require letting two people know of her true identity. "We are going to lord death," Maka said.

"Angie!" Maka yelled and the witch in training came over to Maka. "Come with us we have to go see lord death, because an idiot drank a croak potion with orange juice." Maka said and Angie nodded.

"Okay Maka I'll get my broom!" Angie said and a broom appeared in front of her. Maka was a little jealous no matter how hard she tried she just can't seem to fly like other witches do.

"Okay lets go," Maka said and grabbed Soul. Maka ran while Angie was flying on her broom. Poor Soul was hanging on to Maka's hand for dear life as she ran. FroggyStar on the other hand was in a bag that Maka had put him in.

"I swear if *Croak* Die from *Croak* Suffocation I will *Croak* come back and *Croak* haught you!" FroggyStar said from inside Maka's bag.

"Shut up FroggyStar!" Maka yelled and FroggyStar shrank in fear.

"Maka please slow down!" Soul shouted but Maka just smirked and ran faster.

"Hello," Maka said as she ran threw the door and up to the death room. She shocked quite a lot of people.

Poor Soul was so out of breath by the time they stopped in front of Lord Death. "Hello Maka, Soul, Witch Angela," Lord Death said.

"Lord Death I have a problem," Maka said as she pulled FroggyStar out of her bag.

"Oh My, Is that BlackStar?" Lord Death asked looking at the frog that had BlackStar's Blue hair.

"Yes," Maka said.

Mean while Soul is passed out on the floor from the running.

"What happened to him,"

"Well he drank a Croak potion after he had orange juice," Maka said making a face as she put FroggyStar down. "FroggyStar I will crush you with my foot if you pee on my hands again," Maka said to the frog.

FroggyStar just looked up at her with fake innocence. "I honestly don't know what to do," Maka said and held her head down. "If I can't fix something like this I don't deserve to wear this outfit," Maka mumbled under her breath.

"Maka," Lord death started and Maka looked up. "You trained in japan for a year, don't give up,"

"Alright," Maka said and looked back down. "I still can't fix this,"

"Maka can i help?" Angie asked looking at her mentor.

"No Angie if you take off you soul protect people will come for you," Maka said looking down at the young witch. Maka looked up at lord death and looked him in the 'eye'. "Lord Death I will ask this once, will you allow me to use the secret potion room?"

"Of course if it will help BlackStar," Lord death said, and by now Soul has regained consciousnesses.

"Where are we going?" Soul asked as he followed Maka who was following Lord Death.

"To a hidden potion room," Maka said as Angie jumped on her back. (All I can think is Hunny jumping on Mori's back...That is why I added it..Hehehe)

"How do you know all of this stuff?" Soul asked Maka as they trekked through a dark hall way.

{Lord Death P.O.V}

"I have been under Lord Death's protection before Death the kid was born. Whether he would admit it or not, I used to hold kid in my arms, and I would rock him to sleep. I treated him like a brother, but after he was able to talk and walk. I wasn't able to see him any more because I began my training," Maka said and I noticed some tears in her eyes. "If you are wondering the training was for me to learn how to control my powers. After my training was done, kid had developed a strong hate-rid towards witches, so I wasn't allowed to see him," Maka said and wiped tears from her eyes.

I had stopped while Maka was talking. 'I never knew my own daughter went through something like that,' I thought as he looked at his blonde haired daughter.

"Wow you have gone through a lot," Soul said and I looked over at him.

'You better keep my daughter safe Soul. If you don't you will regret it,' I thought while looking at the weapon.

"Lord Death," Maka said and looked at me. I nodded my head and opened the door on my right. I walked in first taking in my surroundings. The room was bright as always. The walls were lined with book shelves that held books and potions. And in the middle of the room was a large cauldron.

Maka stepped in and her face lit up. I forgot how much she loves this room. "I see nothing has been moved," Maka said and I noticed she was staring at a hand drawn picture that was on the table next to the cauldron. I looked closely and It had Maka's initials on it as well as kids.

{Back to normal P.O.V}

Maka looked away from the picture and stepped up to the cauldron. Maka touched the rim of the cauldron and it began to glow. Warming up to her powers. Maka's eyes glowed as she looked at the cauldron. She closed her eyes and focused her powers. Her body moved on its own as she moved around the room grabbing different things off the shelves. Every time she grabbed something she would throw in the cauldron making it poof out green. The three people-not including FroggyStar who was momentarily slipping in and out of BlackStar to frog- that were there stared at her with amazement in their eyes as she moved with out opening her eyes.

"Wow," Soul commented.

"Maka is amazing." Angie said looking at her mentor as she moved around.

"Maka has an uncanny ability with potions," Lord death said and they looked at him.

"Can't all witches do that?" Soul asked glancing over at Maka.

"No," Angie said sadly.

"Each witch has a special talent. Maka's is potion making," Lord Death said.

"Maka is a really powerful witch when she is angry," Angie said and Soul looked at her in shock. "I only saw her true power once and it was when we first met," Angie said.

{Flash back}

_Maka was walking around death city late at night. (At this time Maka is like fourteen when they met). She got bored being in her mansion so she decided to take a stroll through the city. She had been out walking for maybe an hour when she heard a girl scream. Maka took off running, but froze at the scene in front of her. _

_A gang of guys were standing in front of a a young girl who couldn't be more then four or five. "Don't worry little girl we will take you soul quickly!" Someone said and Maka assumed him to be the leader. _

_With a closer look at the girl Maka noticed she was a young witch. And being at the age she was at meant that her powers were probably very weak. Maka felt intense anger as she ran forward just in time to stop them from shoving a knife into the girl. Maka quickly put up a barrier making the gang of men fly back. "Lookie what we got here. two witches for the price of one!" the leader said. _

_By now Maka had become quite angry at the men and instead of fighting her anger like she normally would she let it all out showing her true power. She killed the men, but instantly regretted it after she calmed down. "No," Maka said as she covered her face. _

_"Thank you for saving me," The girl said sitting next to Maka. "I am the witch Angela but you can call me Angie," Angie said and hugged the now shaking Maka. "Are you alright miss?" She asked the girl that had saved her. _

_"I killed people out of anger," Maka said and when she looked up Angie saw tears in her eyes. _

_"I don't see what the problem is. If you hadn't then I could have died and so have you!" _

_Maka looked at the young girl shocked. "I am Maka," Maka said and held out her hand, but instead of shaking it Angie hugged the girl._

_"Maka will you please protect me and teach me to be a great witch like you?" _

{Flash back end}

After Angie finished her story Maka was looking at them. "I still think I shouldn't have killed those men out of anger," Maka mumbled but held up a potion. "This will hopefully turned him normal again," Maka said and walked over to wear FroggyStar was sitting.

Maka opened the frogs mouth and poured the potion in his mouth. After taking a few steps back a cloud of smoke appeared around the frog and when the smoke was gone BlackStar was there instead of the frog.

"Thank goo-" BlackStar started but passed out.

"He will be fine. The potion just made him sleepy," Maka said as Soul picked BlackStar up and slung him over his shoulder. "We should get back now," Maka said and she touched the cauldron one last time.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter! R&R

Bye guys!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

Maka and Soul walked through the crowed hallways of the school. People upon seeing the clothing Maka was wearing were making a path for her. "Hey Maka why are they looking at your clothing like that?" Soul asked as he walked behind Maka.

"I am surprised you do not know," Maka said glancing back at soul who blushed. "Well-,"

"MAKA HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET INTO THE SPARTOI RANKS!" BlackStar yelled cutting Maka off.

BlackStar and the others came running towards her. "The Spartoi?" Soul questioned, and the others sweat-dropped...even BlackStar!

"Wow man even I was wake for that lesson!" BlackStar exclaimed hitting soul on his back.

"The Spartoi are an elite group of fighters, I don't even know why they let a witch like her in," Kid said and Maka's eyes filled with tears.

She looked away from her younger brother and her friends so no one would see her eyes fill. "Kid don't be mean to her!" Liz said.

"No its alright Liz. I only trained in Japan for a year to get into this rank. No big deal. If Kid-sama doesn't think I am fitted for it then I guess I am not," Maka said and removed her tie and handing it to kid before she ran off.

Everyone stood in shock as they watched the blonde hair witch run off. "Why is she so emotional she is just a witch," Kid muttered looking at the tie in his hands.

"Kid she is a human as well. You can't go judging her!" Liz hollered at her young Meister.

"Kiddo you need to know that Maka is just like us. She feels emotion the same way we do," Patty said and kid's gaze softened looking at his young weapon.

"Kid I don't know what you have against witches but Maka is not like that," Soul said and began to walk away in search of his Meister.

"I have to agree with soul kid. Maka could have just let me stay a frog but she helped me out straining her abilities. Tsubaki lets go help Soul look for Maka," BlackStar said walking off his weapon following him.

"Come on Kiddo lets go help look for her," Patty said pulling kid with her. It was patty. Who can say no to her. Literally you can't say no to her.

{With Maka}

Maka ran all the way till she found a music room. By the time she was standing in front of the music room she had tears rolling down her cheeks. She pushed open the door and walked till she found a piano in the corner. Smiling sadly to herself she opened up the piano and sat down. She started with a simple piece then picked up starting on hard and more complicated songs.

Little did Maka know that six people were watching her as she played.

Then she played the song she used to play for kid. Tears were falling down her face as the song ended. She ended up closing the Piano and laying her face down on top letting all her tears flow. "All my life I have been treated like dirt, because I am a stupid witch. Even the bloody witches hate me. I can see why everyone hates me. I am week, yet I am strong enough to make people cower in fear. I am a bloody monster," Maka said shocking the six people that were watching her.

"Everywhere I go! Screams of terror as I pass young children. Do I have an sign on my head saying lookie here a witch! I trained in Japan for my rank yet I just don't deserve it. I was barely able to help BlackStar, and now I know I wont be able to protect Angie." Maka yelled. She took the book that was strapped on her back off and looked at it. "Why did you choose be Index? I am a weak witch, I can only make potions, I can't fly. Why would you choose anyone as weak as me?" Maka asked the book barely above a whisper.

"Why would anyone choose me? I am a weak meister and witch. Why did those five befriend me? Why does kid hate me? Just why? Why did Soul choose me as his Meister?" Maka asked no one in particular. "Why wont anyone answer me ever?" just then the book in front of Maka glowed and out came The index.

"Hello witch Maka," He greeted.

"Index why are you out here?" Maka questioned.

"You wanted to know why I chose you?" He asked and Maka nodded her head, and the index took his hand and touched her head.

{Flash Back Index Style!}

_Here I was sitting in the book of Ebion doing nothing. Suddenly someone entered my book. I stood up in shock of the young half witch. "Who are you!" I demanded._

_"Now that is no way to treat company. I am the half witch Maka," The girl said and she surprised me by bowing._

_"What are your reasons for coming here?" I asked looking at the girl._

_"As a test by lord death he wants be to be put through the test of the book of Ebion," The girl said with a determined look in her eyes._

_"All righty then!" I said and started the test by changing her into a boy. She made it through lust without even batting an eye. the same with the other chapters. Every. single. one. of. them._

_She shocked me to say the least. This girl holds amazing power yet thinks of herself as a weakling. "I have decided!" I shouted and she looked at me with her eyebrow raised._

_"Yes?"_

_"I am choosing you as the witch who can control the powers of the book of Ebion!" I exclaimed and she stepped back and fell on her bum._

_"W-Wha!" The girl said looking up at me._

_"I see amazing potential in you!"_

{End of Index style flash back}

"You really think I am a strong witch?" Maka asked and index nodded.

"Of course! And you are really fun to talk to. I get bored easily," Index said shrugging his shoulders.

"Thank you Index," Maka said and hugged the index before he went back in to the book.

"Maka!" Five people yelled out shocking the blond haired witch.

"When did you get here?" Maka asked quietly looking down at her feet.

"We heard you talking to your self," Liz said.

"You aren't a monster Maka. You are an amazing friend and witch!" Patty insisted.

"Maka," Tsubaki said and Maka looked up at her "Anata wa tsuyoi jibun o utagawanai" (Translation don't doubt yourself you are strong)

"Arigato," Maka said and smiled slightly at Tsubaki.

"Anytime Maka," Tsubaki said.

"What was that?" Soul asked.

"I was speaking to her in Japanese," Tsubaki said and shrugged her shoulders.

Just then kid walked up to her causing Maka to look down at her shoes. "Here," He said handing Maka back her tie. "You deserve it. I am sorry for what I said," Kid said causing Maka to look up at him.

"Kid you have no idea what that means to me," Maka said before giving him a bone crushing hug.

* * *

Yay! Maybe kid is finally warming up to Maka!

Fave, follow and comment k'ay?

Hey guys I really appreciate you all reading this story and taking time to comment. I love reading the comments I get e kick out of it and my face ends up hurting because I smile to much at them.

bye!


	7. Chapter 7

disclaimer! I do not own Soul Eater!

* * *

I screamed as the blade hit soul! "SOUL!" I sceamed holding his unmoving body. I glared up at the monster that did this. "You!" I screamed out and felt my power. A ball of fire grew in my hand and I threw it at the weapon/ meister pair. It sent them flying back. Suddenly I saw a white coat go over soul. I looked up and saw professor Stein and Spirit.

"Take soul and run," Stein ordered. I was about to get soul when suddenly I fell to the floor.

"Stein that soul!" I yelled out. "Is Medusa the with of snakes!" I yelled holding my head. Her power is so strong!

"Maka get out of here, and take soul!" Spirit yelled. I picked up Soul and ran.

(Later)

Soul has yet to wake up yet, and I am getting more and more anxious. I feel like this is all my fault. I felt tears go down my face. "Maka Albarn to the Death room!" I heard someone yell over the speaker. I got up from my seat and ran all the way to the death room.

"You called for me?" i asked wiping my tears away as I stood in front of my father.

Father reached up and took off his mask and removed his cloak. Something I have only seen him do once when I was young. After he removed his get up there stood before me was a tall man with shaggy black hair and warm green eyes. "Maka," He said and I ran into his arms sobbing.

"Its all my fault Papa," I cried as he petted my head. "I wasn't able to help him," I whispered into his chest.

"Maka he will be fine," He said.

I shook my head. "No he won't. I can feel it. He has black blood in his vains" I said and he pulled away to look at me.

"Are you sure," I nodded. "Then this means a witch has infiltrated the DWMA,"

"Orders?" I asked and he shook his head.

"I will have Stein and Spirit look into this, you watch your partner," Father ordered and I nodded and walked out the room.

'Protect' Is all I have on my mind. I walked back into the nurses room and saw soul sitting up talking to Nurse Medusa. "Soul!" I yelled and ran to hug soul.

"Yo Maka," He said and hugged me back.

"What you did wasn't cool soul," I cried. "Ever do that again and I will kill you myself," I said and he nodded. "Good,"

"Hello Maka," Nurse Medusa said and I turned around and looked at her. Her soul said Human but my mind said other wise.

"Hello Nurse Medusa thank you for helping Soul," I said and bowed in appreciation.

"Your welcome, take care of yourself," She said and left the room. I Stood there glaring at the spot were she had stood.

I turned back to soul and set my glare on him. "Soul do you have something to tell me?" I asked and he fidgeted.

"N-No,"

"Soul I already know so don't lie to me," I said and he sighed.

"I have black blood and madness," he whispered.

"Madness?!" I exclaimed.

"YOU SAID YOU ALREADY KNEW!" He yelled.

"I knew about the black blood. Madness is another thing! It can make you go crazy, not to mention what would happen if a kishin rose" I exclaimed. _  
_

"Its not your fault," Soul said but I ignored him.

"How am I going to keep you safe now?" I whispered. "Black blood I could have stopped but madness. If I knew how to stop madness I would have done it for myself years ago." I whispered more to myself then Soul.

"Madness you have it?" Soul asked.

"Soul you Idiot! why do you think I am scared to death of hurting some one?! It could unlock my own madness!" I exclaimed and it took everything in me not to hit soul.

"You have had to live with this all your life?" Soul asked and I nodded.

"Every waking moment since I came to the DWMA. I spend every moment scared that I am going to hurt someone or worse kill some one. Every moment fearing that it will take over me," I said tears starting to form in my eyes. "I won't let you go through what I have to Soul I will find away to stop the madness," I promised and walked out the room. "I won't let you live in fear like I have to," I whispered to myself. I ran all the way home. Yes in the last two months I still haven't learned to fly.

"Mama-Maka your home!" Angie exclaimed and hopped into my arms.

"Yep. I would have been home sooner but we ran into some trouble and soul ended up hurt real bad," I whispered but she heard it.

"Papa-Soul got hurt!" She exclaimed. I smiled for some reason she has started calling me her mother and Soul her Papa. I am okay with being called the mother but why soul as the Papa?!

"Yeah, he has black blood and madness inside of him," When I said madness Angie bursted out crying.

"Your going to get rid of it right Mama-Maka?" She asked and looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"I am going to try to," I said and she nodded.

"When does Papa-Soul come home?" She asked in a very cute voice.

"Hopefully soon," I said and she jumped out of my arms.

"I am going to make Papa-Soul a get well spell!" She declared.

Did I tell you? We discovered that Angie has the powers to make her own low class spells. Like healing or making someone feel better. If she trains more I think she could be a very powerful witch.

"Be careful we don't want another BlackStar Ninja spell again," I yelled to her as she took off to her own magic room. The story behind that? When BlackStar found out about her ability to create spells he asked her to make a Ninja spell. It ended with a shadow version of BlackStar that took five days to find and get rid of.

I walked around my mansion picking things up. The girls were going to be coming over for a sleep over to cheer me up. I looked at the clock and hurried to clean up because they were going to be here soon.

After five minutes the girls were here knocking on the door. "I'm coming!" I yelled and walked over to the door. As soon as I opened it I was engulfed in a hug by all the girls. "wha?"

"Aren't you sad?" Liz asked.

"Of course I am but I kind of already shed all my tears for today." I said and they began to hug me like we were all anime characters (IF only you knew my dear Maka-Chan if only you knew)

"Don't worry dear Maka we won't let you cry anymore!" Liz exclaimed rubbing my cheek.

"Stop rubbing my cheek!" I shouted and she flinched back. A mad Maka= Punishment time.

"Punishment now?" Liz asked and I grinned evilly.

"Not the kind your thinking of. I have to go on a mission for the Spatori and I need someone to watch Angie to make sure she doesn't hurt her or anyone." I said and she shivered in fear.

"Shouldn't of made her mad big sister!" Patty exclaimed and Tsubaki nodded in agreement.

"Now now Angie is a sweet heart," I said and they shook their heads. "Ah thats right she doesn't like you all," I said and smirked.

(Flash back)

I had left Tsubaki, Patty, and Liz in charge of watching Angie while I was out on a mission. When I came back my mansion was in pieces and they were in the corner shivering in fear. Angie was happily eating ice cream in front of the t.v.

I had walked up to them and smirked down at their shaking figures. "I'm guessing you woke her up too early?" I asked then walked over to Angie. "I'm back Angie!" I exclaimed and held my arms out for her to jump into.

"YAY Maka-Mama is back!" She exclaimed hopping into my arms. "Please dont' leave me with those mean ladies again!"

(Flash back end)

* * *

was that okay? Next chapter were going to see Liz taking care of Angie.

Liz- Dear Shinigami do you hate me?

Me- Maka do you hear something?

Maka- No I don't think so

Me- Okay care to take us out?

Maka- Sure! Comment, Follow and Fave!

Liz- and here I am all forgotten


End file.
